


10. A Little Middle of the Night Editing

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning for verbal humiliation, pissplay, semen and urine ingestion</p>
    </blockquote>





	10. A Little Middle of the Night Editing

**Author's Note:**

> warning for verbal humiliation, pissplay, semen and urine ingestion

His boy asleep beside him, the sheet draped across his hips, Antony taps away softly at the laptop keyboard, consulting the Citadel archives several times as he works, before finally deciding he's happy with what he has. It's a start at least.

Mindful that they have the luxury of sleeping in the next morning, he reaches over to give Stephen's shoulder a light shake. "Hey. Do you want to have a look at this?"

"Hmmm?" Stephen stirs, rolling over before he opens his eyes. "Hmm what?" he blinks, a little disorientated. He'd fallen asleep beside his new Sir and it'd been a pleasant and restful nap.

Fuck, he's beautiful. Antony just stares for a moment before jolting himself from his reverie. "I did up a rough draft of our contract," he says. "I thought you might want to take a look." Shifting the laptop towards Stephen.

_Temporary Contract of Consensual Ownership_

_I, Stephen Amell, hereinafter referred to as boy, being of sound mind and body, do of my own free will, hereby offer myself in consensual submission to Antony Starr, hereinafter referred to as Sir, for a period of ninety (90) days, at which point this contract will be reviewed and renewed or renegotiated as the parties wish._

_1\. Boy will obey his Sir to the best of his ability and put first the pleasure and desires of Sir. Boy renounces all rights to his own pleasure and gratification except as permitted by Sir. Boy will ask for permission to come--whether with Sir, by himself or with others--and not do so until given it by Sir in person or via phone, text or email. Boy will not, for the duration of this contract, seek any other dominant or lover or relate to others in any sexual way, beyond mild flirtation, without Sir's express permission. Boy understands that Sir may have sex or scene with others and that Sir may choose to share boy with others on occasion._

_2\. Boy will be ready to service his Sir in any way at any time. Boy and Sir have dispensed with condoms and are fluid-bonded. Boy will be responsible for carrying lubricant. He will prep when Sir orders, not before. Boy will be responsible for cleaning up all bodily fluids--his own and Sir's--with his mouth, from skin, floor or any other surface._

_3\. Boy agrees to accept the responsibility of using a safeword when necessary. Boy acknowledges that his safeword is "Red". Sir agrees to respect the use of said safeword and not to punish boy for its use._

_4\. Boy agrees to answer any and all questions asked by his Sir freely, promptly, and to the best of his knowledge. Boy further agrees to volunteer any information that his Sir should know regarding boy's physical or emotional state._

_5\. Boy has the right to expect that, in recognition of his career obligations, nothing will be required of him that will in any way damage, hinder or interfere with the performance of said obligations._

_6\. Boy has the right to privacy. His family, friends and business associates will not be made aware of this contract or its contents unless he chooses to make them aware._

_7\. Boy states that his hard limits are, but are not limited to, scat and bestiality. Sir agrees to respect these hard limits._

_8\. Boy will address Sir respectfully at all times. Boy will address Sir formally when alone or on Citadel property. Sir acknowledges there will be times when they are not in role and will make those times clear so that boy does not inadvertently overstep his bounds._

_9\. Sir will furnish boy with a collar of consideration to be worn when Sir and boy are alone or on Citadel property._

_10\. Boy understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act boy commits which displeases his Sir, will result in punishment. Boy will gracefully accept punishment and try to learn from it. Boy will accept any punishment Sir chooses to inflict, whether he considers it earned or not. Such punishment will not cause permanent bodily harm or mental stress and will respect boy's hard limits. Sir will inform boy he is being punished when punishment occurs. Sir will explain the reason for punishment before, during, or following punishment._

_11\. All physical evidence of this contract will be kept in total secrecy, except where both parties agree. Any violation of this clause shall be cause to terminate this contract, should the injured party wish it. The materials and physical evidence shall be kept under lock and key in a place acceptable to both parties._

_I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept Sir's claim of ownership over my physical body. I promise to fulfill the pleasures and desires of Sir to the best of my abilities. I understand that I cannot withdraw from this contract except as stated._

_Signature:______________________________ Date: _____________________

_I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept this boy as my property and to care for him to the best of my ability. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement, and agree that no harm shall come to him as long as he is mine. I further understand that I cannot withdraw from this contract except as stated._

_Signature:______________________________ Date: _____________________

Pushing up Stephen fidgets a little to sit comfortably, the plug in his ass is making its presence known and is a little uncomfortable. He scrubs his hand through his hair and blinks a few times before he starts to read. Stephen scans the document, then rereads it a second time, much more carefully, his belly tightening in a mixture of excitement and trepidation.

He nods, thoughtfully and glances up at Antony, who's watching him so intently. "Just a couple of things I'd like to modify," he says softly, leaning over to brush a kiss against Antony's mouth, the laptop still balanced on one knee.

"Like what?" Antony asks, smiling at the kiss.

"Like..." Stephen smiles and then turns back to the screen pointing at the last sentence of Item 1. "...this...I'm not agreeing to you sharing me, at least not at this point. I'm gifting _you_ my submission, no one else. Like I said before, I know my worth...I decide who I give it to." 

Antony nods. "Okay. I put it in more with the thought of calling you up when I'm out of town and ordering you to go and find someone to fuck and then tell me all about it. That's not something you'd want?"

"No... not this early on, not if you want us to explore a non kink thing too. I want you to be my sole focus until we've got some solid foundations to work off," Stephen explains, twisting to pick up a half drunk bottle of water he'd left on the bedside table before he'd fallen asleep. 

Antony nods again, smiling at Stephen, his chest strangely tight. "I actually like that idea," he confesses, reaching over to delete that part of the sentence. "What else?"

"Good." Stephen drains the bottle and licks the last drops of water from his lips. "I want us on the same page about such fundamental stuff," he glances back at the screen. "Hard limits, can you please include cross dressing, feminisation, and any form of age play? I know those aren't your thing either, but covering all bases you know?"

"Definitely. You can go ahead and change that," Antony says, gesturing at the keyboard. "Anything else?"

"Oh... just the bit about high end vacations on a regular basis and a gift, from each of your overseas trips, something tasteless and tacky for us to laugh over..." Stephen takes the keyboard and amends the hard limits clause. He glances at Antony from the corner of his eye at his teasing. 

Antony laughs. "We should put that in," he says, taking the laptop back from Stephen and adding in an extra clause: _10\. Sir will furnish boy with luxury vacations during boy's breaks from work, unless Sir is working at the time, and Sir will bring boy home a small gift from each and every one of his own work-related travels._ "How's that?"

Stephen's laughing now, leaning in to snuggle up beside Antony. "I like it, being spoiled as a contract clause...I think I'm hitting the jackpot at every turn." He turns to press a kiss against the meaty curve of Antony's shoulder. "Sexy, capable new Sir, hot new boyfriend, all singing and dancing sex club to play in, _and_ guaranteed luxury breaks..." He makes a play at biting now. "Clearly I've been a very good boy in my previous lives."

"Did I say you could bite me?" Antony says, raising an eyebrow at the scrape of Stephen's teeth.

"Oh don't bitch," Stephen grins as he pulls back. "Like it's my fault you're so edible I can't keep my hands or mouth off you for long." But at that he winces suddenly, shifting on his butt. "Ooookay... need to ask you something..."

Antony laughs. "What?" Even though he has a pretty good idea already.

"This plug...it's chafing, d'you mind slicking some thick lube around the base?" Stephen gives up and rolls onto his knees. "Please?" 

It wasn't quite what Antony thought but close enough. "Sure." He reaches into the bowl on the bedside table, rummaging around for a packet of thicker lube which he tears open, slicking his fingers and rubbing them around the base of the plug, coating it nicely.

Stephen's head is pressed to his crossed arms as he presents his ass to Antony. He doesn't hide the shiver of pleasure Antony's fingers cause, the firm, almost impersonal touch. "Mmm, thank you," he pushes up when Antony's done. "S'been awhile since I worn one of these for long."

"Well, you should definitely tell me if you're uncomfortable," Antony says, fingers still stroking over Stephen's skin. "I won't always do something about it, but I'd hate to break my new toy without getting lots of play from it first." He grins, eyes dancing, clearly teasing. For the most part.

"Hmmm, I _really_ don't want you to break your new toy just yet either," Stephen whispers back, clearly flirting. "There are so many fun games to play, and a whole day to do so...hmmm...the things you could do..." he drawls.

"I already have plans for later," Antony says, and nothing's changing those. "Kneel up, boy. Spread your legs."

It seems the only cues Antony is giving are his tone of voice and the use of 'boy', but for now, because of where they are, and what they've been doing it's an easy shift for Stephen. He rolls up onto his knees, straightens his spine and sets his hands palm up on his thighs. A perfect presentation.

"Good boy. Now put your hands behind your back and spread your legs even wider," Antony orders, shifting so he's within easy reach without having to strain at all.

Tucking his hands in the small of his back, Stephen shuffles his legs wider, intent on watching Antony move, all that tight corded muscle, packed up in such a fucking hot package. _He's mine...my Sir..._ and Stephen doesn't hide the small exhale of pleasure at that thought. 

"You are so beautiful," Antony murmurs, slowly running his hand up the inside of Stephen's thigh. "And you belong to me."

Stephen's mouth curves up in a smile, "Yes Sir, yes I do, and I'm glad I please you so much," he offers softly. "How may I serve you?" he asks moments later, aware Antony is after something...some plan is ticking away in that wickedly deviant mind.

"You can let me touch you," Antony says, stroking along the inside of the opposite thigh, his fingertips grazing Stephen's balls. "Learn you..." Teasing behind them, rubbing over that spot, right there.

Sucking in a breath, Stephen raises a little way at the touch before dropping back, into his presentation stance. "I am yours to touch Sir..." he murmurs, his heartbeat speeding up. 

"Yes, you are," Antony agrees, fingers pressing more firmly, his eyes locked on his boy's face. "Mine to touch and give pleasure and cause pain..."

"To use and abuse..." Stephen sighs out, shivers of something akin to electricity spark up from the spot where Antony is touching him, it has his dick filling out, his skin flushing with the color of arousal. 

"To fuck raw and breed like the come bitch you are," Antony murmurs, without pause, his tone never changing.

Stephen's reaction to those words, coming from his new and wonderful Sir's mouth is visceral, his entire body shudders, his eyes widen, pupils blowing wide, cock kicking up. "Yes...yes Sir...those things, this boy is those things for Sir..." he murmurs, to all intents and purposes Stephen now appears mesmerized, drunk on Antony.

"Your cunt is mine, your cock is mine, these balls are mine," Antony says, giving them a rough squeeze, his own cock filling nicely. "You don't touch any of it unless you're washing or pissing."

"Yes Sir," Stephen nods, "All yours," he assures Antony. The manhandling causes him discomfort, and in turn that just increases his lust, his cock twitches, a tiny bead of precum appears at the tip and he moans softly. 

"Hm. Look at that," Antony murmurs, releasing his hold on Stephen's balls, his fingers curling around his cock, stroking lightly. "Just goes to show what a dirty little slut you are. You know what I should do with you?"

Clearly, sexual torment is high on Antony's fun-things-to-do-to-a-boy list and Stephen is rather grateful that he's one of these guys who can come back for repeats without too much problem. His dick throbs in his Sir's hand and Stephen wets his bottom lip before replying with a soft "No Sir...I don't."

"After I dump one more load in your pussy, I should have you kneel on the bathroom floor and let every fucking drop drip out of you before I make you lick it all up," Antony says, rubbing his thumb over the tip, precome smeared across the pad.

The flush that colours Stephen's face is one initiated by his own reaction to those words. While his cock pulses and gifts Antony more clear precum, he lets out a soft whimper of... _want_. _Yes...I want that, I want you to stand over me and sneer at me while I do it...I want to taste my own filth to please you._

"You want that, boy? You want your nose rubbed in your mess? I should piss in your ass and add that to it," Antony says, testing just how far he can push, where the boundaries are, knowing he'll come up against them at _some_ point.

Another whimper, and Stephen captures his bottom lip between his teeth, biting on it to keep himself from breaking posture to beg for that...his eyes lock with Antony's for a moment and Stephen lets all his guards down, letting his Sir see just how much he wants to subjugated like that.

 _Fuck._ Antony stares back at Stephen then nods towards the bathroom. "Get in there. I want you in the shower, bent over, hands braced against the bench."

"Yes Sir," Stephen nods, swallowing, he clambers off the bed, makes his way to the bathroom and sets himself up as directed, his body thrumming with need, with _shame_ and he's fucking loving it.

Antony grabs a small plastic tarp from cabinets and follows Stephen into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, he tosses the tarp onto the bench beside his boy, making sure it's in full view, before he pulls the plug from his ass, "Keep that cunt tilted, boy," setting it on the bench as well.

Stephen's glad of that extra lube when Antony pulls out the plug, he can feel himself gaping, and even before Antony warns him Stephen's angling his body so as not to lose any of his Sir's cum. His gaze moves from the tarp, to the movement of his Sir's feet, because that's all he can see. Anticipation wars with trepidation, Stephen's played with humiliation in the past - it's one of his major kinks, but he has a feeling that Antony is going to push him past anything he's experienced before...and that both thrills and terrifies him.

Spreading Stephen's cheeks, thumbs keeping him exactly where he wants him, Antony lines up and pushes in, the gape of his boy's body making it easier. He groans at the still-slick feel of his hole, fucking into him steadily. "Keep that ass up, boy," he growls, slapping one cheek hard.

Even with the way his asshole has been stretched by the plug, by the previous night's fucks, it's still a tight fit when his Sir shoves that fat cock of his into his hole. Stephen hisses, hands balling and his eyes squeeze shut, he arches back, pushing into each thrust, his body letting his Sir know how much he's into this.

As good as it is, it's not the main show and Antony doesn't drag things out. He rams his cock into his boy's cunt, groaning as Stephen meets every thrust, then comes, hard, spilling hot inside him.

Stephen braces himself when Antony slams in that final time, Sir's body shuddering hard against his ass. He rasps out a quiet "Thank you Sir." 

Antony nods. "Don't move," he orders, hand on the small of Stephen's back, slowly moving back and forth, his gaze locked where they're joined. "I need to piss and your cunt's as good a place as any."

Eyes closed Stephen, can feel the shame wash over him, his conscious normal, day to day brain is pointing out just how _dirty_ this is, how...nasty...but his kinky side, the submissive, masochistic part of him revels in it, in the opportunity to be so debased, so used. This internal conflict simply feeds the shame, which feeds his need. "This boy...is pleased to be used Sir," he whispers.

"I bet. Fucking pig like you, nothing but a come dump, piss bucket..." the stream starting slowly as his cock starts to soften. "You keep that ass tilted. Don't you lose fucking a drop." Which of course is impossible, but he wants Stephen struggling, wants him _straining_ for it.

Moaning when he feels Antony's piss start to fill him, Stephen dips his head down further, his hands, open now, press into the tiles. He's fighting between bearing down, all the better to allow Sir to fill him, and clenching down to stop anything escaping. "Why..." Stephen's head space is so far gone even his training is slipping. "Why d'you do this to me?" he begs.

"Because you're a worthless piece of shit and this is what a cunt like you deserves," Antony says, groaning roughly as he empties his bladder inside his boy's hole.

Try as he might, and boy does Stephen try, he can't help it when Antony's piss starts to spill out and trickle down the back of his thighs, one hand comes around, and he makes a scooping action back up his leg as if to push the piss back toward his ass, his breath stuttering as he realizes he's failed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sir...." he whispers over and over again.

Antony shakes his head. "Not good enough," he growls, pulling out with another slap to Stephen's ass, making it all that much harder for him to hold on. "You keep it in, boy. I mean it." He grabs the tarp from the seat and spreads it out on the tile, not because he doesn't want Stephen licking the tile, but because he wants him to get every last fucking drop, not lose half of it down the drain. He folds the edges under, forming a ridge that'll keep everything centred. "Be careful, cunt. You lose any more and I'll make you really sorry... Now, on the tarp. Kneel down and push it out, boy."

The slap has Stephen almost lose his balance and he whimpers in distress. Distress at disappointing his Sir, at failing a clear instruction. He does everything physically possible to keep the rest in him, shuffling slowly onto the tarp where he resumes his kneeling position. Stephen looks up at where Antony is stood over him. He hesitates, unsure of himself for a moment. Then eyes sliding closed he relaxes, and his head dips in shame as the piss and cum spill out of him. 

"Look at you," Antony says, shaking his head. "You are such a fucking pig. Such a dirty fucking cunt." His own cock jerking roughly at the spatter of fluids onto the tarp. "You just love this, don't you? You can hardly wait to taste it. Taste your own ass in my piss and come."

Baring down Stephen feels the wash of piss first, and when that's done, the slow, slippy slide of the cum that's left behind. He swallows and turns his face up to his Sir to take the abuse, letting himself be debased for his Sir's pleasure. _Make me beg to do it...make me..._

"Bear down, boy. I want every last fucking drop out there. Shit it out," Antony growls, mindful of Stephen's hard limits.

Stephen pushes, it's a visible effort, but he only does it once, because he's dancing close to a line he won't cross; even for Antony. Even to make up for his earlier misdemeanor. So he does it once, and then he pulls himself into posture, and if there's a hint of defiance in his expression, he won't deny it. 

"You sure you got everything out, boy?" Antony demands. "Every last drop?"

"Yes Sir," Stephen's tone is low, but clear. "This pig has shit it all out," he adds, because he wants to please, and he hopes Antony likes hearing it spoken back to him.

"Good. Now the only question is whether you _deserve_ to lick it all up..."

Assuming it's a rhetorical question Stephen merely stills, awaiting his next instruction. The only thing that moves, that _betrays_ him is his cock, as it refills, hardening again. 

"After all," Antony continues, his smile turning downright wicked. "You fucked up. You didn't manage to keep all my piss inside you."

"No Sir, this boy knows he failed, and this boy is sorry Sir," Stephen licks over his bottom lip. "Please give this pig a way to make it up to Sir."

"Convince me," Antony says, arms folded across his chest as he stares down at his boy. "Beg for it, boy. Let me hear how badly you want to suck it all up."

Swallowing hard, because the words are stuck in his throat, Stephen struggles to hold Antony's gaze, instead he compromises and lowers his gaze to his Sir's chin, and forces himself to utter "Please....please Sir...this fuck pig wants to taste, he wants to lick up all your cum, all your piss, to show you how worthless he is, that he is nothing more than a fuck hole, a dump for you." The words are clear, even and as he finishes speaking, Stephen's cock kicks up, a dribble of clear fluid trickles down it's straining length. 

"Go ahead then, cunt," Antony nods, taking a small step back to give Stephen more room. "Show me."

Carefully, so as not to kneel in the mess on the floor, Stephen shuffles himself around, making sure to give Sir a good show, arms wide, he plants his palms to the floor and he leans in, pausing, his mouth just centimeters away, the smell hits him, the stink of piss, harsh at the back of his throat, and the smell of sex, semen, ass...man... A low moan of shame and then he closes his eyes, his tongue out and starts to lap up and swallow the yellow piss puddle.

"That's it, boy. Get in there. Lick it all up..." Antony orders, his voice low, thick with arousal. His cock already hardening again. Christ.

It's disgusting, the taste of the piss is making Stephen want to gag, but therein lies the perversity...because his cock is screaming at him for some stimulation, something, he's so on edge. Using broad swipes of his tongue Stephen licks, swallows, licks and swallow, pausing to take a breath before moving on.

"Look at you," Antony murmurs. "You can't get enough, can you?" he sneers, moving around Stephen. "You're so fucking hard for it," he says, pushing at Stephen's balls and cock with his bare toes.

At that Stephen has to still, has to try and stop himself from totally coming apart, that brush to his nuts, that barely there caress to his weeping dick nearly have him orgasming on the spot. Only when he's sure he's pulled himself back from the edge does he continue his task.

"Get your face right in there, pig," Antony orders. "Come on. Lick it up. I want to see that tarp glistening clean with your spit."

The piss is making Stephen heave, but he keeps going, scooping up the mess and swallowing it, hyper aware of his Sir stood over him, hyper aware of each movement, each breath...it is this focus that Stephen holds on to as he shuffles on the tarp, chasing each smear and puddle.

"That's it. Keep going," Antony says softly, watching Stephen as he works, his eyes locked on his boy, flickering away only to that cock, hard and dripping between his thighs. That cock, which he can't resist nudging with his toes again. Running his foot over the back of Stephen's balls.

Once more Stephen has to stop, because at that caress, his hips stutter and his cock dribbles out something that's more than precum, it is with a determination he wasn't aware he had that Stephen stops himself from falling over into orgasm. Just. Eyes closed, face a mere inch from the tarp he takes a breath. 

"You're close, aren't you, boy?" Antony says, resisting the urge to push even harder.

"This boy is on the edge," Stephen confirms, his voice thick, his body trembling with restrained need, with the shame he still feels at what he's doing.

"Three more licks," Antony decides, dragging his toes along the length of Stephen's cock. "Three more and you can come."

The next few moments are a blur of Stephen face to the floor, desperately sucking up three more mouthfuls of cumpiss, before his cock starts to jerk in orgasm, spewing a fresh load of semen onto the floor beneath him. His body shudders hard with each spurt, cheek pressed to the floor he gasps out soft noises of pleasure.

God. That is so fucking hot. Antony's cock gives a rough jerk but he ignores it. Instead tells Stephen, "Get up, boy. On your feet."

Shakily Stephen rolls up onto his feet, he gives his hands a shake as if to loosen his wrists, then straightens his back. His cock still gives little aftershock jerks, a small bead of cum drips from the tip, loosening out to wet string as it falls to the floor.

His face smeared and dripping with come and piss, Stephen's a fucking mess. But to Antony, whose come and piss it is, he's hotter than ever. So thoroughly owned. "I am so fucking proud of you, boy," he whispers, reaching up to cup Stephen's cheek, rub a thumb over his lips.

Stephen's eyes cut up to meet Antony's, his breath caught hard in his throat, his heart squeezing at the praise. Because it means so damned much coming from this man. He may have only known Antony a short time, but their connection is true, deep, sure. And it fills him with a deep sense of satisfaction to know he's pleased. Pressing a kiss to the pad of Antony's thumb, Stephen whispers a soft, "Thank you."


End file.
